


PB&Jeff Festival

by guren666



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/F, F/M, I SHIT YOU NOT, I may be hinting at my OTP from Sailor Moon, I watch a frightening amount of PB&Jeff, M/M, a bit of angst never killed anyone, the rating may be changed, virtual cookies for everyone who gets that little reference I smuggled in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Day before the Flower Festival, Jeff receives a text message from his friend PBG and things are changing between them...





	1. Am I not good enough?

It was the day before Flower Festival. His friend (and crush) had feelings for a sweet girl who transferred in. Jeff personally didn’t have anything against her, it’s just – he wished PBG would open his eyes and see his affection. Hiding and pretending was getting harder with every moment they spend together.

He just finished up his homework, when his phone buzzed. Curiously, he unlocked the screen and he frowned.

 

_I’ll be over in five_

 

 PBG’s text lacked cheerfulness, silly smiley faces. This was something serious. Jeff scanned the room. Ian was “hanging out” with Caddy. He almost preferred having someone else in the room because being alone with PBG was dangerous for him.

He couldn’t trust himself to keep his feelings at bay with no one else around. If only he was born a woman, he could ask him out without worrying.

Sure, Ian and Caddy were happy together, but Jeff’s case was different. He scratched his chin, closing his textbook. Something must have happened to him. Maybe Hana… turned him down? He pondered about what could have happened, when PBG’s subtle knocking awoke him from inner musing. 

Jeff stood up and walked to the door, opening it up and immediately PBG collapsed into his arms, hugging him tightly. Jeff noticed that he was sobbing.

 

Dear god. Was he crying?!

 

With PBG being the taller one, it was hard pretty… awkward (not to mention dangerous for his heart), so he retreated with him inside and shut the door. His friend was too close for his comfort, but he wasn’t about to throw him out.

His hands gently rubbed PBG’s back, in a hopefully comforting and soothing way as he ushered them both to sit on Jeff’s bed. The Hidden Block jacket was getting wet, but he let PBG cry because he felt like crying, too when he saw him this devastated.

Jeff didn’t speak – he didn’t know what he should say in that situation, with PBG crying on his chest, his hands spasmodically gripping his shoulders. After a long while, his sobs subsided.

PBG straightened up on the bed, letting go. Jeff saw his reflection in his eyes marred with sorrow.

 

“I really liked her.” 

He was talking about Hana. So something did happen with her.

“I know.” He muttered softly, not about to rub more salt into his fresh wound. “She, Hana…  she asked Mai to the festival yesterday. They are going together… as a couple.” His voice cracked and Jeff felt PBG’s pain as his own.

PBG buried head in hands, holding back the tears as he wanted to hide his face.

 

In that moment, Jeff decided to take on a big gamble. He couldn’t stand seeing him crying, he couldn’t.

Jeff reached out and lowered his hands. PBG didn’t put up a fight, he only stared at him, heartbroken and teary. Jeff scooted closer, still holding his hands in his. “Am I not good enough?”

“Eh? W-what…?” PBG’s onslaught of tears stopped as his eyes widened in surprise. Jeff leaned closer, smiling mildly. “Am I not good enough?”

PBG gaped at him, unsure if he heard right. “What…?”

Jeff closed the gap between them, kissing him. PBG didn’t pull back. He risked a look at him and the bewilderment in his eyes matched how he felt, expressing his bottled up feelings. He poured it all into that kiss, hoping his love will reach him finally. 

When he pulled back, Jeff didn’t know what to expect (since this was a spontaneous decision made in the moment) and PBG’s eyes were glued on him as he stared. “I… I….---“ He stood up so fast he almost tripped over his feet as he balked to the door, looking anywhere but at Jeff. “I’m… going now.”  And out he went, before Jeff could say a word.

 

The door shut and he was left alone in the awfully silent, stuffy room. Should he go after him? PBG must be upset and let’s be honest here – confused. His friend kissed him out of nowhere.

 

…Is it so creepy to be in love with a friend?

 

Jeff’s fingers ran up his pants, digging into the fabric. If this ends their friendship, he wished he never developed feelings for him. One can only make so many mishaps before they round kick the person in the face.

His thumb brushed against his lips. What if PBG starts avoiding him. He came to him to relieve the heartbreak. And he capitalized on his heartbreak as some douchebag who picked up girls left and right.

 

He can’t let things end this way.

Jeff stood up and darted towards the door. He glanced over the empty hall, going up one floor. Maybe he went to his room and Jon’s not around.

Only when he stood before PBG’s and Jon’s room, shivers ran down his spine and his hands were sweaty. A bit nervous (a bunch), he knocked twice, holding in his breath.

 

Grunts from the other side of room confirmed his fear of Jon being there. He opened up, giving Jeff a lopsided goofy grin. “Hi, Jeff! Did you need something?”

He nodded slightly, hiding his sweaty palms (and wiping them in his pants) to not give away that he’s nerve – wrecked and on the verge of having a panic attack. “PBG isn’t here?”

Jon cocked his head. “No, the boy left the table after lunch with me, dumped his bag on his bed and then left. Haven’t seen him since. Why are you asking?” Jon asked, mighty curious what brought Jeff Fabre to their dorm room at 5 pm.

 

Jeff faked a laugh, his distress level was rising. PBG wasn’t there. He wasn’t there. Where did he go?! He turned to leave, waving as he sprinted along the rail to the lowest level of Bluebell. “It’s nothing! See you around.”

Jon didn’t buy it, but whatever was going on between them, they’ll sort them out by themselves. He shrugged and went back inside.

 

 

 

Meanwhile Jeff was visiting his dorm, PBG wandered around the campus, unable to comprehend what just happened. Somehow, his legs took him to the pitch, which was now empty. Practice wasn’t even scheduled for today, with the Festival and all that.

He scoffed, prancing on the grass.

Flower Festival. He wanted to go with Hana, but she…

 

PBG sighed, massaging his scalp as he vented his anguish, letting out a groan. What in tarnation happened. His friend not only comforted him, he asked if he could replace Hana and kissed him, suddenly. 

He couldn’t wrap his head around Jeff’s motives. To go to such lengths to comfort someone close was pretty… weird. Especially among guys. If he meant it as a joke, then it was tasteless and tactless. **But**. What…

…if Jeff harbored feelings for him?

 

…Then that time when he told him about Hana and his crush… Did he have feelings for him back then, did he develop them recently or he hid them for a much longer span of time?

And how he himself felt about what transpired. He had no fucking clue what he was feeling. Jeff was always honest with him, they spend a lot of time together with them being on team, playing video games. If Jeff was hiding all the time, then it must have been really hard to keep it hidden and locked away.

PBG liked Jeff a lot. More than his other friends from both Normal Boots and Hidden Block or any other friends. But was his like that “like” at all? He always thought of himself as being straight, but the kiss brought up questions, too many questions.

 

As much as he loved Hana, she wanted to be with Mai. And he respected their decision and wanted them to be happy.

…He had to let go of her. If you love her, let her go… right?

 

 

Wait a minute.

 

This may have been Jeff’s thoughts exactly when he told him about his crush on Hana. His hand sprung to his chest, which felt heavy as if it was being crushed.

Did he subject Jeff to this feeling?

PBG sighed, his chest wasn’t feeling any lighter. Then, he felt them trickling down his cheeks. He blinked.

Tears? 

 

He couldn’t handle the emotions. He was heartbroken, sad and… and… something. PBG shook head as he dispelled the negative thoughts and wiped the tears away.

Somehow, he really wanted to see Jeff now. He had to ask what it meant, if he felt like he had to give up on him for the sake of his happiness. Or if he did in the spur of moment and it didn’t mean anything to him.

He fished in his pocket for phone, pondering if he should call or send message. Indecisively, he scrolled back an forth between most called numbers and opening new text message, deleting words promptly. He really wanted to see him, but he was afraid to face him. Things will change probably for them.

What should he do?

 

 

 

Jeff ran around the campus, growing more and more worried because he couldn’t find him anywhere. He opted for calling or at least leaving a message, but then again he remembered that his phone was still charging, in his dorm. Jeff gritted teeth, looking for PBG in Azalea building, going for conspicuous places like theater and the recording studio. After twelve minutes of frantic running around, he stopped by the window in hallway on second floor to catch his breath. He registered a lone silhouette standing in the center of pitch. He narrowed eyes.

It was no use, it was getting dark and he couldn’t make out who he was looking at. The football pitch was the last place he had to check. Maybe he’s looking at PBG now. There is no use in standing around, Jeff thought as he ran to the exit and out to the pitch.

Let it be him!

 

 

Jeff ran like never in his life, feeling the gusts of wind blowing. He stopped running when he was near the bleachers. He halted six feet away, palms getting sweaty again. That familiar mop of hair, the green jacket.

It was him.

He saw PBG’s back , but he must have heard him approaching. He slowly turned, his initial startled face vanished and was switched up with sheepish half – smile. Jeff’s heart was somewhere in his throat as he made steps toward him, looking dead on into his eyes.  He ran different scenarios in his head as he searched for him, but confronting him right here and now, his whole speeches vaporized into thin air.

 

He stopped at what he thought was a good distance to give PBG space. Neither spoke and Jeff was chewing the words, revising them thrice if he should say them.

PBG was undergoing the same thought process, thus the very awkward silence settled down like clouds on a sunny day.

However, they had to break the stalemate.

Jeff was still trying to word his feelings. Seeing that, PBG drew closer, crossing the “safe zone” and stood before Jeff who bit into his lip, looking away.

 

Why was it so hard?

 

With shaky hands, he touched Jeff’s face. His head snapped up to gaze at him, his eyes widened. “Why, Jeff?” PBG murmured almost inaudibly.

“I… I love you. I tried, I tried so hard to stop myself from loving you, but I couldn’t. When you told me about Hana and Mai, I was… hopeful and my feelings got the better of me. I am sorry for what I did.” Jeff’s voice was riddled with sadness as he couldn’t maintain eye contact any longer.

PBG’s hands fell back to his sides, as his chest tightened painfully. He didn’t want to hear Jeff apologize.

… _But then what did he want?_

 

“I don’t know how I feel, Jeff. That was too sudden for me.”

Jeff nodded. “I’ll… keep my distance. See you around.” He turned on heel, but he didn’t make even one step. PBG’s hand clamped around his wrist, holding him in place. “No. I don’t want you to keep away from me. Jeff, we’ve been through a lot together and one kiss cannot possibly ruin our friendship.”

Feeling very bitter, he chuckled. “I’m afraid I’m done pretending. I can’t stand lying to you and most of all, lying to myself every waking hour, on the sleepless nights – you’re all I think about to the point I don’t sleep a wink. If I… disgust you, then let’s not hang out. I’ll resign from the team and Hidden Blo ---“

“Stop. Just stop Jeff.” PBG said, bringing him closer and Jeff found himself in PBG’s embrace. Utterly confused, he stared at him. “You don’t have to sacrifice anything for me. This isn’t like you at all. You’re the one who’s bravely bashing forward on the pitch, when we play Zilda you’re the one who is taking the most risks that pay off.”

Jeff could hear their hearts beating in sync. He pushed himself away. Only one proposition came to his mind. “Go to the Flower Festival with me tomorrow. Not as friends, but as…a couple.”

 

He paused to look at PBG, who was blown away with Jeff’s proposition, but didn’t interrupt or refuse outright, so he continued on. “It’s all I ask. Maybe then, after that night I’ll be able to forget. I know you don’t harbor romantic feelings towards me, but…” He was silenced with PBG’s index finger on his lips.

They shared a long, unwavering look and Jeff felt like he saw right into PBG’s soul.

 

“I’ll go with you to the Flower Festival.” He said in definitive tone and very, very seriously looked at him to the point Jeff blushed and had to look away. “I… okay then.”

“I’ll come and pick you up… or shouldn’t I?” PBG asked cautiously and Jeff knew he was talking about Ian. “It doesn’t matter, I have a hunch Ian won’t care and he’ll see us at some point. He’s going with Caddy.”

“Right, then I’ll pick you up at seven. No need to dress up fancily, just put on something comfortable.” PBG said, flashing a genuine smile. Jeff’s heart might have skipped a few beats.

“Alright. Then it’s settled.” Jeff’s grin matched PBG’s smile. “I’ll see you later, Jeff. I’ll be going now… to do my homework. I neglected it for too long and it piled up.” PBG walked away.

 

Jeff stayed alone on the pitch, his smile growing wider and wider as the sky darkened bit by bit. He agreed. PBG agreed to his selfish proposition. Feeling much more better than he felt in past months, he set out to his dorm room.

 

Maybe a spark will ignite.

One could always hope, right?

 

 

 

 

 

 

_TO BE CONTINUED__

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Love starts with something like - Hey, I kinda like this person.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At lunch, Jeff decides to tell his friends about his impending night with PBG. Things escalate at the end...

He spend the day trying to focus on classes, he really tried, but by the looks of it none of his classmates paid attention to entirety of homeroom. Also it didn’t help that their teacher was too busy replying to texts instead of teaching and he was easily distracted by his phone’s buzzing.

Maybe the teacher got himself a last minute date or something.

 

Jeff glanced out the window. His class was located near the sakura trees which obscured vision from the field where the bonfire will be located later on at night.

The date with PBG was drawing near. If he could call it a real date without the quoting captions. Why he agreed was a real unknown. Jeff didn’t have enough courage to ask him yesterday. It could be a courtesy date or pity date. Still, he was grateful. He was grateful that PBG said those things to him.

 

He doesn’t need to give up, no need to resign from team and Hidden Block – he can be himself around him. If he didn’t know better, Jeff would have guessed PBG had feelings for him.

The bell rang and everyone stretched, talking excitedly over the hot topic that was the Flower Festival. Teacher left, humming a popular love song while Jeff was sorting out his thoughts and gathering his things.

 

_As if PBG felt something more than camaraderie._

 

 

He snorted so loud that the closest classmates stopped gossiping about who is going with who to Festival and turned to him. Caddy who was two rows in front also looked at him for a second, then resumed packing up his things and left, probably to go to lunch and meet up with Ian.

Their interactions at lunch or whenever the whole group hung out were adorable (if he were any judge) and very affectionate. Such a step up from their initial rivalry.

 

Jeff rubbed his temples as he hastily scrambled the rest of his belongings and left to have lunch. He didn’t have a breakfast because of how anxious he was, but he had to eat at least something. Fainting on PBG would be so embarrassing, there would be no end to Hidden Block’s teasing (and Normal Boots).

Reckon the rest of group is already chilling at their usual table. He crossed the crowded halls of Poppy to the cafeteria.

Jeff looked at the sky. Clear so far, no clouds. Let’s hope the weather doesn’t change.

 

As he entered the cafeteria, he was blown away with the wonderful smells that wafted all the way to him. Right, time to get something to eat. But first, his bag… he looked at the Normal Boots table, relieved that only Paul, Nick and Josh were sitting there, talking with Hana…?

 

It was none of his concern, surely. The running election for school president was going smoothly (at least something was in his life) and he switched his attention to the Hidden Block table, where as he presumed everyone already was gathered. Wait. What was she doing at their table? Mai, was it?

Well, if she’s not intimidated to sit with them, who was he to kick her out? Jeff dragged his feet to the table. Jimmy was talking with Mai, Caddy was mimicking Ian’s expressions and Wallid was discussing with Luke. None really saw him coming, so when he stood before them, they all were a bit surprised.

 

“ ** _JESUS!_** ” Wallid exclaimed.

“Are you a creeper?” Caddy added.

 

Jeff only laughed, setting down his bag. “I am neither of those. Be right back, I’m starving.” He turned when Ian spoke up. “Jeff. Are you okay?” He asked, hinting at his return from pitch yesterday. He didn’t say anything to him. Also, he felt guilty for not saying anything to his friends. They ought to know. Before, you know they see him and PBG at the festival.

 

All in due time.

 

“I’m okay.” He said, flashing a smile at them.

… How is he going to explain that he’s going on a somewhat maybe romantic date with his best friend? At least Mai is at the table, she can relate and she won’t make fun of him. Not that he minded being teased by his friends. The teasing went both ways.

 

Jeff headed to the end of line, where he got himself a tray and cutlery. Line moved fast. Just five more people and he can go --- “ Look what the cat dragged in. Jeff!”

Jon stood behind him and he wasn’t alone. PBG and Shane came with him. “Hi, guys. What are you getting?” Jeff asked hoping either Shane or Jon would reply something as he adamantly refused to look at PBG. He hadn’t even told the guys yet, how can he be so nonchalant about it?

“I think I’ll get some ramen. Gotta stock up on energy before the Flower Festival.”

No, don’t bring it up, don’t bring it up…

Jon elbowed him in the arm. “You sly dog. You haven’t told me you got yourself a date. Who is it?” Jon prodded. Jeff quickly turned around as it was his turn and he wanted to leave ASAP. He picked out what was closest, paid and left in a very non – suspicious manner.

 A few meters behind him, Jon gasped.

Jeff’s face burned up.

 _Oh boy_. He hurried up and when he reached the Hidden Block table, he practically slammed his tray on it, sitting down.

His face was more likely red, but he dug into the grub. Upon first taste he realized he picked ramen instead of the regular chicken soup he wanted. Jeff noticed how the conversations ceased around the table, staring at him.

Jeff nervously giggled, swallowing down his ramen with rapid speed, he slurped it down. Others shared looks, unsure how to act. “What? I’m hungry.” The raised brows told him he’d better explain or they will make him talk. As much as they meant well most of time, Jeff wished they would back down once in a while.

 

The spoon clattered on the surface of table as he stopped eating. “I’m going with PBG to the Flower Festival.”

His exclamation had the undesired effect he expected it to have. Luke, Wallid and Jimmy ridiculously froze in the middle of their movements with mouths open in the shape of letter O, which wasn’t even the worst. Caddy and Ian shared a meaningful (and long) look. Worst of them all was Mai's reaction. She whistled, leaning over the table, grabbing a hold of Jeff’s hands. Her eyes were sparkling as she was clearly excited. “Aaaaw! You guys are so cute together! There is no better match, well except me and Hana.”

The Hidden Block guys (minus Jeff) now stared in shock at her. Mai grinned mischievously. “Hana asked me yesterday. I’m so happy! But enough about us, who asked who?” Mai breathlessly asked, expectantly gazing at Jeff who felt a blush creeping on his cheeks. “I-I did…”

“Now it makes sense. You were awfully quiet when you came back to dorm. So, you and PBG… Are you sure about it, Jeff?”

Caddy rolled eyes. “Moosey, you’re not helping. Can’t you see how nervous he is?”

Ian snorted. “Shut it, James. Luke, can you add your observation of PBG?”

 

Luke looked from Ian to Jeff. “We’re in the same class, so it’s hard not to notice how PBG looked at… Hana.” Mai nodded, biting her lips as she glanced at the Normal Boots table, where the table filled up. “I knew of his feelings for Hana, but she chose me. He came to our dorm yesterday. He asked her if she wanted to go with him. Hana didn’t know of his feelings before, so it came as a huge shock. She turned him down and he left in a rush.”

Now it came to that part. “He texted me, saying he’ll come over. Ian was out at that moment. When PBG came, he was so heartbroken, I couldn’t stand it and I asked him if I could replace Hana, and I… uh, kissed him?”

Jimmy who was sipping tea contently spurted some of it on Wallid, who sighed, wiping his glasses in his jacket. “Dude, you have your work cut out for you.” Wallid shook head as he put them on again, giving Jimmy a brief stink eye.

 

_Hah, say that again._

 

 

Jimmy reached out and patted his shoulder sympathetically. “I’m sure it will all work out in the end.” Jimmy caught on to Jeff’s mental state, his self – doubt faster than anyone else from his friends. He recently came out with the truth and all of Hidden Block and Normal Boots have been nothing but supportive and accepted him.

He didn’t know if he was into men or not. Maybe he just liked PBG, since there were plenty of guys around and he didn’t fall in love with anyone else but PBG.

 

“Thanks, Jimmy. I’m not sure what I am hoping for at this point. PBG isn’t interested in me like that.”

 

Ian scoffed, theatrically rolling eyes as he grabbed Caddy’s arm and dragged him closer. “See this? Why am I okay with him? Because he didn’t give up on my grumpy ass, that is why. Just be yourself, Jeff. If he didn’t like you, he wouldn’t even go the Flower Festival with you.” Caddy stared at Ian, who wore that bored expression, then he smirked as he kissed his cheek playfully. “Ian, when you try you are really adorable, you know that?”

Ian shook him off, supposedly grumpy. “Well, James thank you for pointing out the obvious.”

Caddy giggled. “Aaand there he goes again. Moosey, your trend of being an asshole and not returning compliments continues. Still, for some reason I love you.”

“Aaw, thanks babe.” Ian retorted.

 

He shrugged, resuming eating. Caddy gave up on teasing him and dived into a debate for Marionette Party hang out they will have on Thursday.

Jeff sighed heavily, eating his ramen. All returned to eating at some point, but he was restless and he kept on glancing at the Normal Boots table, looking at him.

 

If only he could have what Caddy and Ian have.

… Was he too greedy?

 

He finished his bowl of ramen and stood up, grabbing a hold of his bag with other hand. Despite having his friends’ backs and approvals, encouragements – Jeff had a premonition (which he hoped would turn out to be false) as he looked over at the sea of faces in cafeteria.

PBG wasn’t there… where did he go…?

 

“Jeff?”

He was startled by the sudden appearance. “Oh… hi.” Jeff realized how shaky his voice was and that everyone was staring at them. PBG grabbed his tray. “I’ll take it for you.”

Jeff nodded, then attempted a smile, which turned out horribly, because PBG frowned. “Jeff, can you wait for me outside?”

“Sure!” And he darted out of the cafeteria, where the word privacy didn’t exist. He halted before a bench, where he slumped, groaning. God damn it. His words kept on playing on repeat in his mind. Am I not good enough?

 

_Am I not good enough?_

 

He wasn’t a woman, he wasn’t Hana. What came over him? He did so well hiding, what made him crack under the pressure? Was it witnessing PBG crying? … In a part, maybe it was.

 

He gazed in the direction of cafeteria in time to see him approaching. Jeff’s anxiety levels have risen up, building up by the suspense he was feeling as PBG came close, closer to his bench.

PBG stopped before him and sat down next to him. “Jeff. Look at me.” 

He did, but his eyes fixated on PBG’s nose. He sighed, grabbing Jeff’s hands, squeezing them tightly. “Jeff. It seems you need confirmation as to why I am going with you to Flower Festival. When I left the pitch, I did a lot of thinking and I did what people call “soul searching”, delving more and more into your reason for loving me. Then, I reached a conclusion that my love for Hana wasn’t meant to be and I want her to be happy with person of her choosing. Letting someone go is a form of loving, too. I know, because you did it too in the past. Didn’t you?” PBG’s soft voice surprised him.

Jeff’s head snapped up to look at him. How, how, how did he know?!

 

PBG smiled, bringing Jeff’s left hand to his mouth and he kissed his knuckles. “I realized that I like being with you, around you. You balance me out, we make a great duo on pitch and I don’t care what everyone else may think. You might tell me I’m just thinking too much, but love starts with something like “Hey, I kinda like this person.” Doesn’t it? That’s why I want to see for myself what my feelings for you really are.”

Jeff was speechless, so utterly happy and relieved. PBG stood up, extending a hand for Jeff. He smiled, grabbing hold of his hand as PBG pulled him on his feet. “I’m looking forward to our date. I’ll catch you later, we’re broadcasting PB & J show that will go on for four hours, special edition in dedication to the Flower Festival.”

 

He winked, walking off towards Azalea Arts building.

 

 All the pressure he felt during the morning, which continued on throughout the entirety of lunch was forgotten.

Jeff picked up his bag and headed for his dorm, a gleeful grin settled on his features. When he fished out his dorm keys, the Hidden Block came running for him at full speed. “Jeeeeff! How did it go?! What did you talk about?” Jimmy asked, but he was abruptly interrupted by Ian, who was cracking his fists menacingly. “If he said something hurtful to you then ---“

 

They misunderstood.

Wait.

They spied on them?

 

“Nothing like that. PBG told me he’s giving us a chance, basically. From what I gathered.”

“Really?! That’s awesome!” Wallid said, pressured under the weight of Luke who collapsed on top of Ian, Jimmy and Caddy and they all fell on top of Wallid. Grunts followed and some curses. Jeff knew he was in for a long afternoon, filled with tips, fashion critique and dating simulations.

 

He begrudgingly opened the door and helped them of their feet. Then, they all scampered in and the door shut with ominous thud.

 

 

 

_TO BE CONTINUED__


	3. Games and chill?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PBG and Jeff finally go to their first date, which sparks a flame... (also they get cock blocked by friends more than once)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ~

Luke and Wallid left one hour ago, while Jimmy stayed a bit longer, encouraging him. As for Ian and Caddy – well, they left two hours ago to find a quiet spot. Lovebirds.

 

When Jimmy eventually withdrew (in other words overly nervous Jeff forcefully kicked him out as he changed shirts six times and it was getting ridiculous for him) and he was pacing back and forth as the hours were progressing to seven o’clock.

More than nervous, he was impatient. Mere five minutes before 7 pm, a plain knocking on his dorm room lit his face up instantly. He’s here!

Jeff reached the doorknob in four long steps and he opened the door, momentarily stunned. PBG had skinny jeans on, a Marionette Party grey T – shirt and red hoodie with a zipper.

Funny, how Jimmy had the same idea for comfortable clothes for  a date. The last combination they all agreed on were brownish jeans (a bit skinny, but comfy), white T – shirt and checked dark blue and white shirt.

 

“Am I late? We had a bit of problem with the tech in the last twenty minutes of the show. I left as soon as we got off air.” Now that Jeff took a closer look at him, he was a bit red in the face.

 

…Did he run all the way to Bluebell so he could arrive on time?

 

“Are you ready to go?” PBG asked. “Yeah, the good part of the Festival are the stands and bonfire.” Jeff replied briefly as he exited and locked the dorm room. He kinda wondered who would get back sooner, him or Ian. Probably Ian.

They went down the hallway and walked the stairs, side by side as PBG told him about how he saw Hana and Mai heading out, then he saw a glimpse of Satch and the strange girl with red short hair. “Oh, you mean Kakusu? She’s in your class, Peebs. I heard she’s a tech wizard and knows much about electronics.”

 

“Ooh, now that is something. Satch didn’t mention he got a date when I told guys about us.” Jeff’s nervousness returned with vengeance. “You – you did? How did they react?” He asked between walking down the stairs to the exit.

 

“Bah, you know them. Jared flipped his hair and congratulated me for having good taste, followed by Jirard who congratulated me twice in a row. Next up were Paul, Nick and Josh, their reaction was the most funny. Nick managed to fling his spoon in the direction of Josh’s head and it hit his forehead, while Paul laughed his ass off. Then they settled down and gave me pro -tips, which I didn’t expect at all. Because so far as I know, neither of them had a relationship that lasted longer than a week. Shane flashed that rare ShaneSmile™ and offered me some small tips, which made much more sense than the previous ones from Nick, Paul and Josh. Jon said that he wishes us the best. And Satch stayed awfully quiet as if he wasn’t listening to my impactful news. Now I know why. Wow, we’re not the only ones who go for their first date to Flower Festival. There is us, Hana and Mai, Satch and Kakusu ---“

 

“This is Ian’s and Caddy’s first Flower Festival together, soo…..” His voice trailed off as they reached outside and Jeff almost walked into someone. In the last second, PBG grabbed his hand and saved him from collision. “Thanks. I wasn’t paying attention.”

Students passed by them on either side, laughing and chattering. The dim, red glow on the horizon meant that the main attraction (sort of) – the bonfire was already lit up. The excitement thrumming through the air was making him squeamish.

 

Together, they walked down the path on the way out of campus. “Now that I think about, we rarely go off campus. “

PBG nodded. “Yeah, if it wasn’t for soccer – related things, we wouldn’t leave campus at all. There isn’t much going on around Asagao, so this is a nice change of pace for us and teachers, too.”

Jeff didn’t reply, not because he wasn’t listening; it was because of how crowded the place was. One could easily get lost in the sea of yukatas. The outpouring of drums from the field, laughter and the calls of people running the stands cascaded into the night.

 

Feeling overwhelmed, he glanced at PBG, who was looking around excitedly. He caught Jeff’s glance and he looked at him with that slightly mischievous grin. “So, what shall we do first?”

PBG was letting him choose? Well, in that case… “How about Asagao’s stall?”

“Well, why not? The night is just beginning.” He said, already on the move. He led the way, navigating through the crowd as Jeff tried his best to keep up. It was easy at first, but when they came to the main square, the body of the crowd grew even thicker.

 

Jeff was by no means short, but he was slowed down and when he was trying to locate PBG’s red hoodie and familiar hair, he lost track of him.

PBG’s brown hair disappeared in front of him and he was showed between backs, butts and elbows. Irked, he valiantly continued forth, wading through the crowd. “Excuse me, coming through!”

A woman in green yukata rolled eyes and stepped aside and Jeff could breathe a lot easier, but…

 

Where did he go?

He couldn’t see him anywhere!

 

Jeff had to take a minute to calm down. He just needs to find him. Calm down. The Asagao stand was on the left side. Maybe… Then again, he couldn’t tell which direction was east. The stalls looked identical at either side. 

 

Then, on the far edge to the right, a head was bopping up and down. PBG was jumping to see over the crowds. Thrilled, Jeff waved repeatedly. “I see you! I’m coming!”

 

Too relieved, he showed people aside as he made his way towards PBG. When he reached him, PBG shook head. “This won’t do at all. We’ll end up separating if this goes on… hmmm…” He was thinking for a split moment, then he snapped fingers. “Got it.”

PBG grabbed Jeff’s hand. “This should do it. I went ahead to the Asagao Stall and they are changing staff. Also, they are taking a half hour break, so I have been informed.”

 

Jeff couldn’t care less about the stall, the gesture got him all flustered. He squeezed his hand and PBG smirked. “Well, since that’s how things are, how about we get something to eat? PB&J has drained me from energy.”

 

 He looked to the left. Mighty curious, Jeff followed his gaze to the… taiyaki stall? “That sounds good to me. I haven’t exactly eaten anything since lunch and I didn’t have breakfast.”

They began walking, but then PBG caught the last part, halting. “Wait, you didn’t have breakfast?”

 

Slightly embarrassed, he focused on the Marionette logo on PBG’s shirt. “Yeah… I was too nervous this morning. I was afraid my stomach wouldn’t handle it well.”

With his free arm, PBG sheepishly scratched his chin. “I’m relieved now.”

 

“Why exactly?”

“Because I thought the same as I skipped breakfast. I guess I wasn’t the only one feeling anxious and… excited.” He muttered, purposely looking away from Jeff’s prying, gleeful gaze.

He cleared his throat, easing the pace and Jeff walked next to him.

 

 

……

 

 

……

 

 

……

 

 

 

 

 

Jeff and PBG reached the stall, where PBG bought two of the fish – shaped pastries, handing one to Jeff, who went bright red. “Thanks.” PBG smiled and they continued on the trek to, to where again?

 

He talked about topics with friends, but nothing came to mind or seemed appropriate. Jeff disliked empty, shallow talks that only served one purpose – to dispel silence. This is his date. Date he longed for. There’s no way he’s ruining it.

 

His stomach growled. PBG, who was almost done with his taiyaki giggled. “You should eat it while it’s warm.”

Jeff skeptically eyed the taiyaki. He hadn’t eaten one in years. He tentatively bit into it and chewed, the flavor was evoking memories the last time he ate taiyaki with family, during a similar festival six years ago. They ate and walked from one end of rows of stalls to the other, picking up conversation. Their topic was of course – games.

At some point, PBG asked if he remembered how they first met before they actually met face to face at Asagao Academy. Jeff nodded, reminiscing fondly. “Four years ago I was really good at FPS games and I joined a new server. You and Jon were internet buddies and played a lot together. So when I beat all records, Jon asked me to play in your team once and later on, we began talking. So when we met here, I was extremely happy we could hang out more.”

 

He energetically nodded, a grin plastered on his face. “Ah, yes. Your voice was so different back then.”

“Well, I was constantly sick and my vocal cords suffered from it. Also, puberty finally hit in. I don’t like my voice, truth be told…”

 

“I like your current voice, I hope it never changes. The high pitch makes you more adorable.” PBG exclaimed calmly, while Jeff did his best to hide how it impacted him and he failed in the end, turning beet red.

 

That didn’t escape from his attention, he ruffled Jeff’s hair affectionately, the warmness seeping from PBG’s eyes made his stomach do multiple flips. “You know that I always say what’s on my mind. I’d like to… can I?”

Jeff blinked in confusion. “What do you want to do?” He blurted out.

 

PBG leaned down and Jeff could hear his heartbeat racing. He left a peck on his left cheek, then moved on to the right. He was about to connect, but they were sadly interrupted by cheering and whistling from nearby. “ _Aaaw!~_ ” Mai’s overly – excited cheer made PBG stop and step away from Jeff, who was on the verge of hyperventilating.

 

Both of them turned and saw others – Hana and Mai, wearing yukatas, Ian and Caddy went in their Hidden Block jackets, Satch dressed up casually and the girl Kakusu was in ruby yukata.

The group approached them and PBG raised his brow at Ian and Caddy, who gave him a very suspicious look, almost warning him not to try any funny stuff with Jeff while they are around. Out of nowhere, Hana elbowed Jeff, smirking. “I knew it. When I first met you and saw your interaction with PBG, I knew this was bound to happen.”

 

“Um… what did you know?” Jeff asked, looking at her. Mai laughed. “Never mind. Enjoy your date. Come on, Hana. I want to play the crane game with you.” And Mai took Hana away.

 

Satch pushed up his glasses, while he looked from PBG to Jeff, then back at PBG. “Have a good night, you two.” He winked at his friend who snorted. Kakusu made a beeping noise as she grabbed onto Satch’s arm and they scurried off into the opposite direction of where Hana and Mai went.

 

Now it was only the four of them. Caddy sheepishly looked at them, while Ian was glaring at PBG. “Listen up, bud. Jeff is one of my closest friends. If you break his heart – again – I will end you.”

He turned to leave and Caddy shrugged apologetically at PBG, who stood there with mouth open wide. Caddy jogged up to his boyfriend and waved back to Jeff and PBG. “Don’t forget to use protection!!”

 

Caddy’s attempt at easing the atmosphere backfired.

 

PBG and Jeff watched curiously as to where they would go.

 

…. They were going in the direction of Asagao. They went back already? Well, it was their decision, but they’ll miss the annual Flower Dance at the end of festival. There is no way Jeff is missing out on opportunity to dance with PBG. Speaking of, time passed by really fast. Jeff checked his watch (he left his phone at dorm) and it was 20.31 pm? Only twenty minutes left until the dance. He can’t tarry here!

 

Just then, PBG’s voice brought him back from thinking and he looked at him.

PBG shook head. “Ian is overly protective. He’s like a mother hen. Grumpy mother hen.”

 

Jeff nodded in agreement. “He’s like that with all of us. Anyway, I know of a great place where we can watch the bonfire from. Luke recommended me that spot earlier… wanna head there now?” PBG answered with hooking his arm under Jeff’s, grinning. “Lead the way.”

 

They wandered off the “road of stalls” into the grass covered in tiny droplets of dew. Since neither of them brought a source of flashlight, their trek to the secret spot was a bit…eerie. Jeff noticed how PBG’s breathing accelerated at the slightest noises. He knew of PBG’s phobias, one of them was selachophobia, fear of sharks and nyctophobia, fear of darkness. “We’re almost there.”

 

“O-okay.” Was his curt reply. They walked a bit more when Jeff caught a glimpse of the giant fire that must be the bonfire in the distance, its flames flickered high to the starry sky. Muffled conversations were carried through wind all the way to them.

They were neither close or far from the bonfire, hidden from the crowd by a hill large enough to give them some privacy. Luke’s tip turned out to be a very good spot.

 

PBG crouched down, inspecting the ground with his palm. “It’s dry, we could sit down, if you want.”

They could take a breather, why not? Jeff sat down and PBG giggled, laying down. He put his head on Jeff’s lap and snuggled with him. “Just for a couple of minutes.” He groaned something inaudible, then faced upward.

 

 “You know, Jeff… I might have been in love with two people. First was Hana, whom I knew from early childhood, then you came into the picture four years ago. Aaand I don’t think I’m gay, or bi or pan-sexual, nothing of that sort. I just… like you. More than I ever could have liked Hana. Yesterday, you have opened my eyes and here we are, stargazing together. But, I don’t understand why you like me. I’m so mediocre in everything.”

“You are anything but mediocre, Peebs. I have been told by many of our mutual friends that I am the PBG of Hidden Block, that we share the same character traits, such as looking out for your friends and being there for people when they need you, you are reliable, funny without trying or putting up a fake front. You are straightforward, nice to people even if they don’t deserve it. I could name more, but those are what define you the most.”

 

PBG scanned Jeff’s face. “I’m happy we’re in semi – darkness. I am so red in the face, even tomatoes would go green with envy.”

Drums started beating in the distance and it made PBG sit up. Jeff stood up, dusting off.

 

This is it, the moment he’s been waiting for. PBG rose on his feet, as he struck a pose. “Would you like to dance with me?”

Jeff nodded, grabbing hold of his hand. “Absolutely.”

 

PBG wrapped his hand around Jeff’s waist, another lifted his arm. Surprisingly enough, PBG was the one who was leading. So up close, it was difficult not to think about how physically close they were; they were dancing chest to chest (kinda, since Jeff wasn’t as tall), not to mention the body heat…

Cautiously, he lifted his hand to touch PBG’s shoulder, watching for his reaction. He smiled as his hand settled on it. They danced for a while, swinging in the rhythm.

He gazed so wistfully at him, Jeff skipped all shades of red, straight to pink. PBG was closing the gap, inching closer, closer, closer – Jeff could see the brown flecks in his eyes… only a bit more…

Jeff anticipated it, but it still blew his mind. It tasted of taiyaki and… pineapple? He engrossed in it, forgetting about the dance as he wrapped both hands around his neck, bringing him down to his level. PBG didn’t see it coming, but he bend down, needless to say, they separated briefly and then PBG planted another kiss, deepening the angle as he grabbed Jeff’s jaw, tilting it sideways.

He whimpered weakly, opening up his mouth for better access, but as before, they were rudely interrupted.

 

“Hey, you two! Keep it PG! Kids may be watching!” Jared laid a pipe bomb on them as he strolled by with two girls.

They shared a glance and Jeff snickered. PBG snaked his hands to his sides, resuming their slow waltz. Jeff contently laid his head somewhere in between PBG’s chest and collarbone.

Sadly, all good moments must end and eventually, the drumming and oboe ceased and like that, it was over. The Flower Festival was over, bonfire was put out.

 

Another, much more potent fire lit up. PBG’s playful grin suggested he didn’t want their date to end because the grand event was over. “Jon is staying over at Jirard’s… so wanna play games? I have Super Marionette 3D World and Sanic Zeroes.”

“The new Super Marionette?”

“Yeah! I haven’t even unboxed it yet.”

“I’m up for an all - nighter! It’s Saturday tomorrow, so we can chill.”

 

“Haha, you know how this sounds like?” PBG brought up as they walked back to the street.

“No, what does it sound like?”

PBG suggestively raised a brow. “Games and chill? I might as well say Netlix and chill.”

 

Jeff’s small giggles erupted into laughing, which was joined by PBG soon afterwards. They had to stop laughing when they reached the main street, which was much less crowded – but still there were some stragglers left, which they easily avoided by maneuvering.

 

They ran back to Bluebell, side by side.

 

PBG and Jeff did play games until sunrise and when Jeff left, he knew he found his special someone.

Someday soon, he can loudly say to him he loves him. He closed the door shut, going for his bed where he buried himself in blanket, grinning.

 

Jeff made him so happy, and not just today. Since the day they met for the first time, Jeff has made his life much more brighter and colorful.

He was so lucky that someone like Jeff loved him. And he will treasure him from now on.

 

 

After a long day, he drifted off in a matter of minutes.

 

_~ THE END? ~_


End file.
